Tygra a new specail thing
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Tygra gets a new specail someone in his life. A cub. An orphaned snow leopard cub. He promised the late mother he take care of her daughter. Now Tygra and Cheetara are going to raise her.
1. Chapter 1

_Tygra gets a new specail someone in his life. A cub. An orphaned snow leopard cub. He promised the late mother he take care of her daughter. Now Tygra and Cheetara are going to raise her. After Thundercats Two specail wishes._

chapter 1

Tygra was out scouting when he heard something it was a scream. He rushed to it to provide aid. He saw a wounded Snow leopard who had just given birth to a daughter. He saw whoever attacked her ran away.

Tygra came over to her. "You are going to be okay now miss." Tygra said.

But the snow leopard was dying. "You are too late for me but my daughter she is safe." she said. "You must promise me." she said.

"Promise you what?" he asked.

"Promise me you will take care of my daughter. Raise her to be a strong one. Please," she said. "My husband is gone and we have no other family so please sir." she begged.

"I promise," Tygra said.

"Thank you," she said.

Then she died. Tygra picked up the little girl. He cute the cord after taking a strip of clothe and tying it off. Then he found a sheet the mother must have been using. He cut it to the right size and wrapped the little girl up it.

The baby was crying. "Shush," Tygra said. He began to remember when he was taken in as a cub. He could do the same thing for her. He wondered what his his father Javan would say about having a snow leopard as a granddaughter.

He knew his mother and Claudius would be proud of him. Because they did the same thing for him.

Tygra started to head back he knew they were going back to the Tiger clans village because it was on the way to get the final stone.

Tygra came back to others.

"Tygra what took you?" Lion-o asked.

"I got a little distracted." Tygra said and showed them the cub. "Her mother died right in front of me she gave birth to her before dying from her wounds." he said. "I promised the mother I'd take care of her." he said.

"Well she is pretty cute." Cheetara said.

"Aw cutie." The twins said.

"Looks like your a dad now." Lion-o said.

"Yes and your the uncle." Panthro said.

"You sure are." Pumrya said.

"I know but I don't know what my father would say. I know that the one who adopted me along with my mother would be proud but I don't know about my birth father." Tygra said.

"No matter what happens I accept her as a part of my family." Lion-o said.

"I accept her as my daughter to we are married now." Cheetara said.

"Thanks," Tygra said.

He looked at the cub who was looking at all the Thundercats in wonder.

"She needs a name." Tygra said.

"How Leoporia?" Cheetara suggested.

"That's perfect." Tygra said.

"The question is how are we going to take care of her?" Wilykat asked.

"Good question," Lion-o said.

"Maybe there is someplace we can get what we need." Cheetara said.

"I see a town up a head." Wilykit said.

"No doubt we will find the things we need there." Lion-o said.

"Good, let's go." Tygra said.

Once in the town they began to look for the supplies they needed. Luckily some of the shopkeepers had the things they needed. They gathered the supplies they needed and now everything was ready.

Leoporia began to fuss. Cheetara began to rock her. "There, there." she said. Then took one of the bottles and began to feed her.

"She sure is sweet little thing." Lion-o said.

"Yes she is." Panthro said.

Tygra looked at her as she fed then touched her carefully. Her little hand grasped his finger. "She's got quite a grip." Tygra said.

The others just laughed. Now everyone was on the road again.

Leoporia was crying. "Will you make her stop she's getting rather irritating." Panthro said.

"I think she wants something." Wilykat said.

"Well what does she want?" Lion-o asked.

Wilykit said Leoporia was reaching for Lion-o. "I think I know what she wants." Wilykit said.

"Well what does she want?" Tygra asked.

"I think she want's her uncle Lion-o." Wilykit said.

Tygra noticed this and so did Cheetara. "I think she does want you." Tygra said. Then handed her to Lion-o.

Then Leoporia stopped crying. "So she did want you." Cheetara said.

"Why did she want me for? I'm not her father just her uncle." Lion-o said.

"Well she likes you." Panthro said.

"Mew." Snarf said.

Leoporia would grow up over the course of the time with her new family. But right now she was just a helpless infant.

Tygra check on her on occasion. "Peek-a-boo," Tygra said looking down at her.

Leoporia cooed and smiled. "So cute." Tygra said.

Tygra was an excellent father.

He was looking over the crib at her. "Tygra be careful not to wake her." Cheetara said.

"She is really cute, she is my little princess." Tygra said.

Leoporia woke up and Tygra tickled under her chin. She started laughing and began to chew on her father's finger. "Somebody's teething." Tygra said.

"Yes she is." Cheetara said.

"Leoporia will no doubt become a fine Thundercat when she gets older." Lion-o said.

"Yes she will." Panthro said.

Snarf came close and looked at her. Leoporia grabbed his ear and pulled.

Snarf wasn't happy about that and pulled back.

Tygra looked at Leoporia who was giggling. "No Leoporia no pulling Snarf's ears." he said.

Then Leoporia sneezed then rubbed her nose and fell asleep.

"Boy she's getting to be a bit of a handful." Panthro said.

"Come on she's only 4 months old." Cheetara said.

Sure enough little Leoporia would grow into a fine Thundercat. But right now she is a young cub get a lot of loving care from her new father and mother. Tygra and Cheetara take the job as new parents seriously and the love Leoporia very much.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

They were almost back at the tiger clan's village. Leoporia was a very happy little 8 month old cub.

"Tiger clan village dead ahead." Panthro said.

"There it is we better get ready to enter it." Lion-o said.

They arrived at the village.

Javan came out. He hugged Tygra. "It's great to see you back." Javan said.

"We stopped by on our way through because in one of the towns near the mountain has the stone we're looking for." Tygra said.

"Are these rest of your friends?" Javan asked.

"This is Pumrya she is Lion-o's girlfriend, that is Panthro, those are the twins Wilykit and Wilykat." Tygra said. He showed him Cheetara. "This is Cheetara my wife." he said.

"Nice to meet all of you," Javan said. He saw Cheetara was holding bundle. "Is that a cub?" he asked.

"Yes, this Leoporia we adopted her." Tygra said.

Javan took a look at his son's adopted cub. He saw she was a snow leopard. "A snow leopard?" Javan said.

"Yes, her mother died shortly after giving birth to her because she was wounded. I promised her I'd take care of her." Tygra said.

"Son that was a very noble thing for you to do. I am happy to call her my grand-cub." Javan said.

The other tigers came to greet the cub.

"Aw isn't she adorable?" one of the tigers said.

Then Leoporia started crying.

"Aw," the tigers said.

"It's time to feed her." Cheetara said.

"Can I feed her?" Lion-o asked.

"Sure," Tygra said.

So Lion-o tried to feed her. Leoporia kept turning her head way.

Then Lion-o huffed. Leoporia grabbed a handful of food and threw it at Lion-o and hit him in the face.

"Hey!" Lion-o said.

"Sorry about that Lion-o that is just what cubs do." Cheetara said.

Lion-o wiped his face clean. "I guess I did that her age." Lion-o said.

"Yes you did when I tried to feed you several times." Tygra said. "You also put a bowl of food on you head to upside-down. Food was all over your head." he said.

"I did that?" Lion-o said.

"Many cubs do." Cheetara said.

"Okay, now let's try again." Lion-o said.

This time Leoporia let Lion-o feed her.

After being fed she fell asleep. "So cute." a female tiger said.

Tygra had a thought. "Since we are going after the soul stone and trying to get the tech stone we lost can you watch her while we get the next stone. I don't know what Mum-Ra might do to her." Tygra said.

"Because of you the tigers became good. Of course I'll watch my granddaughter." Javan said. He picked her up. Then Leoporia woke up and cried when she saw Javan holding her.

"Uh oh, maybe not such a good idea." Wilykat said.

Javan then started rocking her. Then Leoporia stopped crying and cooed. She was starting to like her grandfather.

Tygra knew both of the fathers he had were different but both loved him very much. Javan loved him so much he sent him away to save his life. While Claudius even though he was lion raised him as his own.

He hoped he was being a good a father as either of them.

Leoporia grabbed her grandfather's beard and tugged.

"Ouch! Boy you sure are feisty." he said with a laugh.

Meanwhile Claudius and the queen were watching in the afterlife seeing Tygra with his birth father, his wife Cheetara and his new adopted daughter Leoporia. True she was a granddaughter to them to but not by blood but through adoption they knew Tygra would tell her all about them.

"I know she is in good hands." Tygra said. "Here are some of her things." he said.

"What is this?" One of the tigers asked holding up a plush horse.

"Oh that is her favorite toy. If she gets fussy just give it to her." Cheetara said.

"Don't worry about her I've got it under control." Javan said.

"We will be back soon." Tygra said. He touched Leoporia's cheek. "Mommy and Daddy will be back soon my dear little Princess." he said.

Then the Thundercats left.

Leoporia began to fuss. "It's okay." Javan said.

One of the tigers handed her the plush horse. She started to calm down.

"We are in for a long day." Another one said.

"Well I guess it's a good thing she's so cute." Javan said.

Leoporia began to yawn. "Looks like someone needs a nap." a female tiger said.

Javan placed Leoporia in the crib that had been Tygra's when he was born. Leoporia fell asleep in the crib.

She looked so at peace.

As soon as she woke up she was eager to explore. Javan could see she was happy cub with an adventurous heart. So he bundled her up and took her outside. Leoporia was amazed by the snow.

She grabbed a handful of snow. She was amazed and put it down. "Is it cold in your hands?" Javan asked in silly voice.

Leoporia was cooing she was very happy. Javan picked her up. "Okay that is enough adventure for now." Javan said.

Some snow leopards were looking on. They saw an old tiger caring for a snow leopard cub.

They figured the tigers must have taken her and they must bring her back to her own kind.

To be continued.


End file.
